How Could He?
by JustInvincible-Braaap
Summary: One Shot Possibly Two Shot. Anyways I Suck At Summaries But Please Read And Review. Peddie x Rated T For Little Bit Of Language.


AN – This is mainly a dialogue story so to make it easier, Patricia's text will be Bold, Eddie text will be Underlined and Joys will be in italic. That is all (:

Eghhh I hate Eddie. I can't believe I actually thought he liked me. But no... I'm just so stupid. I knew I should have never trusted him. He's just a stupid SlimeBall jerk with his stupid SlimeBall Eddie-ness

"Come on. Patricia. Patricia, please just listen to me" Eddie chased after me.

I had never ran so fast in my life. Up the stairs and into my room. That's all I wanted to do. That's all I could do.

"Patricia. Please. You don't understand" Eddie tried again to get my attention.

I ran into mine, Joy and Mara's room. Slammed the door and slumped on my bed.

"_Patricia_?" I heard Joy whisper.

"_Patricia, why are you crying?_" The small brunette moved towards me and pulled me into a delicate hug. I couldn't say anything. Believe me the only people I could trust are Joy and Eddie. Wait, let me correct that. Joy. Eddie just lost the trust we shared.

"_Look, I'll go get Eddie if you want_?" She asked moving slowly towards the door. I looked up and she could see the glimmering tears falling off my cheeks.

"**Pl...Please d-don't get hi-im**" I choked between sobs.

"_Oh... Patricia, it'll be fine. I promise. Now I need you to tell me what happened. Please_" She moved back towards my bed.

"**No it won't. It won't be fine Joy. I promise**." I said through gritted teeth.

"_Well I'm going to get Amber, She will get it out of you_" She was walking to the door again.

"Patricia, what did I do? Tell me, please? One second I was talking to Mara about our Science homework, then I turn around because someone called my name, and you were running upstairs crying" Eddie ran into the room

"**You know what you did, I can't believe I trusted you, your a jerk Eddie, how could you play me like that?**"

"I don't know what you're talking about" Eddie stopped.

"_I think you two need a moment_" Joy interrupted.

"That would be great, Joy"

"_Okay, Bye then_" Joy exited the room slowly, leaving behind a door squeaking slowly until it closed. There was at least 2 minutes silence between us until Eddie broke the silence. But it was probably the best thing I have had all day, silence, to think, to breathe and to decide what to do.

"So, Yacker, what have I done." Eddie started again.

"**You and Mara, I know. You've been spending so much time together now, and you two. You Just, I mean, I saw you two**." I started bawling like a baby again, he was the only person that made me do this, I mean I'm Patricia Williamson, the one and only. This person isn't me.

"Wait, let me get this straight. You think me and Mara?" Eddie started chuckling. "You're not serious are you?"

"**What do you mean I saw you hug her like you hug me**" I scoffed.

"Yacker, she helped me get an A."

"**Yeah well the last person, she helped get an A, she went out with**" I turned away from him.

"Patricia, you are the only girl for me, no matter what. I promise." He turned me back to face him. Wow, he called me Patricia; he only calls me that when he's serious. Is he?

"**You mean that**?"

"Of course, Yacker"

He pulled me into his eminent hugs. I loved his hugs; they made you feel like everything would be alright. That he was there, protecting me like a knight in shining armour, heck he was my knight in shining armour.

"It's Ten O'clock. You all know what that means. You have five minutes and then I want to hear a pin drop" Victors famous quote interrupted us.

"Oh well I guess that me then" Eddie headed for the door.

"**Okay then, sorry I guess**" I felt guilty

"It's fine. Oh and Yacker" He turned to face me

"**Yes Krueger**" I smiled

"I love you"

"**Love you to SlimeBall**"

As he left Joy and Mara came in. Joy winked at me, while Mara was looking confused

"_So is Peddie still on, or not_"

"**It's back on**"

We all started to giggle loud and Victor came up to shout at us.

He made me think, question myself. He makes me feel safe. He makes me feel emotions i never used to feel. Compassion. Scared. Jealous even but most of all, he made me feel special as if I was everything his world, his heart and his light in his beautiful green eyes. But throughout everything, he made me go to sleep with a smile on my face.


End file.
